<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in love with all of you by silvyri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645272">in love with all of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvyri/pseuds/silvyri'>silvyri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Kinkmeme Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Of His Husband, Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Hand Over Partners Mouth During Sex, Joe Is Hot, M/M, Nicky Is Turned On By Joe's Body and Competence with Weapons, Nicky Loves His Husband, Rough Sex, Saliva as Lube, Smut, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Wall Sex, Well Actually Door Sex, Yeah so most of this is porn, You're Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvyri/pseuds/silvyri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky is in love with his husband.</p>
<p>Nicky is in love with <em>all</em> of his husband.</p>
<p>It’s not just Joe’s beautiful words and beautiful soul and boundless capacity for love and warmth, it’s not just his confidence and the way he holds Nicky like he is something precious, it’s not just his magnificent smile and the sparkle in his dark eyes and his boisterous laughter, it’s also the way he looks, the way he <em>moves.</em></p>
<p>Nicky is a very lucky man. Nicky has known this for centuries, and he will never stop knowing this, and he will never stop appreciating his husband’s attractiveness. Sure, if Joe didn’t look like he did, Nicky wouldn’t love him any less, but it definitely is a bonus that Nicky’s husband is <em>hot.</em></p>
<p>(Posting from the tog kinkmeme.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Kinkmeme Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in love with all of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt was: <em>Just a smutty fic of Nicky observing the way Joe carries himself and fights and behaves and getting turned on by his muscles and beard, huge cock and husky voice.</em></p>
<p>  <em>If it ends with Joe fucking him against the wall while covering his mouth just like Joe does to that Man in the alley in the first fight scene, i'm gonna love it.</em></p>
<p>So yeah I saw this prompt, went feral with it and wrote this at like 2 in the morning. It's not amazing but I'm kind of proud of how I managed to write smut so sleep deprived and it isn't complete trash??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky is in love with his husband.</p>
<p>Nicky is in love with <em> all </em>of his husband.</p>
<p>It’s not just Joe’s beautiful words and beautiful soul and boundless capacity for love and warmth, it’s not just his confidence and the way he holds Nicky like he is something precious, it’s not just his magnificent smile and the sparkle in his dark eyes and his boisterous laughter, it’s also the way he looks, the way he <em> moves. </em></p>
<p>Nicky is a very lucky man. Nicky has known this for centuries, and he will never stop knowing this, and he will never stop appreciating his husband’s attractiveness. Sure, if Joe didn’t look like he did, Nicky wouldn’t love him any less, but it definitely is a bonus that Nicky’s husband is <em> hot.  </em></p>
<p>They’re in the middle of a firefight. Things have gone to hell in a handbasket. Nile is out for the count, regenerating from a nasty grenade to the head, while Andy cuts through swaths of men with her ax, no less lethal now that she is mortal. She’s gorgeous in her cold rage, but Nicky only has eyes for his husband.</p>
<p>Joe is glorious in his violence. He glows hot and passionate, like the desert sun, uncaring of the devastating damage he inflicts with every masterful flick and dip of his scimitar. Every movement of his is controlled and deliberate, his muscles rippling under his clothes, shoulders broad and powerful as he swings and effortlessly fells another enemy. </p>
<p>If Nicky didn’t have the self control he did, he would probably not be fighting at Joe’s side, dancing a brutal duet with his husband perfected by centuries, but instead on the sidelines, greedily drinking in Joe’s powerful body and competence with his weapon. But self control he has, and he only lets himself admire Joe in the moments he can afford to, between swings of his own longsword.</p>
<p>Before long, the fight is over. The three of them are left standing in a massacre, Andy wiping blood from her face, catching her breath. She looks unharmed, so Nicky goes to Nile, watching as she gasps back to life, the last of her nose regrowing.</p>
<p>“Ow,” she says. “Oh, did we win?”</p>
<p>“We won,” Joe says, grinning as he leans down and helps her up. </p>
<p>“How’s your head?” Nicky asks.</p>
<p>“Sore,” Nile says.</p>
<p>“Next time, try not to catch the grenade with your face,” Andy says dryly.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Nile grumbles. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The ride back to the safehouse is a long one. Mission over, they can relax, Andy snoozing in the backseat, and Nile on her phone next to her, engrossed in some sort of game. Joe is driving, his cap on backwards, containing his curls, one hand lazily controlling the wheel, the other dangling out the open window. Nicky sits next to him in the passenger seat, quietly admiring his husband.</p>
<p>Joe catches him looking, as he always does, and flashes him a grin. “Like what you see, my love?”</p>
<p>The husk of his voice makes Nicky shift a little in his seat. Lust has been quietly simmering under his skin after the fight, but now is not the time to act on it, not with the two most important women in their lives in the backseat of the car. Well, Andy probably wouldn’t mind, but Nile would probably try to wash her eyes out with bleach. </p>
<p>“Always,” Nicky says, licking his lips. </p>
<p>Joe’s grin turns dirty, and he slides a little down in his seat, deliberately spreading his legs more, so the material of his pants stretches across the powerful muscles of his thighs, the thick bulge between his legs. Nicky’s gaze is helplessly drawn down, and he bites his lip, a blush spreading across his cheeks.</p>
<p>Joe waggles his eyebrows, and Nicky huffs a laugh. But the heat still lingers in his veins, and as Joe turns back to the road, Nicky rests his head back against the headrest, and hopes the rest of the ride will go by quickly.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>They get to the safehouse at around two in the morning. Andy is exhausted, and disappears into her room she shares with Nile, who also looks a little worse for wear. Having to regrow a brain would do that. Nile also tells Nicky and Joe good night, and heads for bed. </p>
<p>Nicky follows after his husband as Joe heads towards their own room, eyes roving over Joe’s broad back as Joe leads the way, carrying himself confidently as he always does. Before Yusuf Nicky had never been attracted to the way someone had walked, but with the way Joe moves, so sure, every step deliberate, Nicky can’t <em> not </em>find it bewitching. Everything Joe does is attractive. It’s just the way his husband is.</p>
<p>In the privacy of their room, Joe turns to him, and Nicky suddenly finds himself pushed back against the door, Joe pressed up close to him, warm breath heavy in his ear.</p>
<p>“Joe?” Nicky asks, already breathless with the contact, with the feel of Joe’s hard body against his, his thick beard rasping against his neck. </p>
<p>“Don’t act all innocent,” Joe says into his ear, “we both know you aren’t, not with the way you’ve been looking at me the past few hours.” His hands are already working at Nicky’s belt, his feet kicking Nicky’s further apart.</p>
<p><em> Oh, yes. </em>As much as Nicky loves their slow, passionate, intimate lovemaking, full of endearments and whispered compliments, he also loves their rough, intense fuck sessions as well. It never fails to get him hard when Joe treats him like this, hands gripping tight and voice growling low, powerful masculine body pushing at Nicky’s to submit, to give into every one of Joe’s desires.</p>
<p>And Nicky does willingly. He lets Joe strip him, buttons flying as Joe rips his shirt from his body and shoves down his pants and underwear to his knees. They kiss once, twice, teeth clicking and tongues wrangling, breaths heavy between them. Nicky moans as Joe bites at his lip and then sucks at it, rubbing the skin around Nicky’s mouth red with his beard. They break apart and Joe turns him around roughly, pressing Nicky’s cheek against the door and biting at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Nicky lets out a breathless cry as Joe wraps a calloused hand out his cock, and then moans as Joe slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle his noises.</p>
<p>“Shh, Nicolo, you do not want to wake up the ladies with your mewling,” Joe chuckles, and even though Nicky wants to tell him he does <em> not </em>mewl, thank you very much, he’s much too distracted by Joe’s fist on his cock and Joe’s cock pressing against his ass, Joe grinding it into him through his clothes. Besides, Joe’s palm over his mouth is doing a good job of blocking most of Nicky’s wanton cries, so Nicky doesn’t think he’s going to be able to get a word out anyway.</p>
<p>And then Joe’s fingers are slipping between his lips, shoving into his mouth and playing with his tongue. “Get them nice and wet, babe,” Joe says into his ear, nipping at his lobe, “it’s all you’re going to get.”</p>
<p>Nicky whimpers around the thick digits, tasting sweat and skin and <em> Joe, </em>doing his best to slick Joe’s fingers up as his eyes roll into the back of his head, Joe’s hand quickly bringing him to the brink of orgasm. His cock pulses in Joe’s grip, and he lets out a muffled whine in warning. Joe knows his body like his own, however, and his hand is gone from Nicky’s leaking cock before Nicky’s whine can break off. </p>
<p>Joe pulls his fingers out of Nicky’s mouth with a wet pop, Nicky chasing after them helplessly, whimpering, before Joe replaces it with his other hand. His saliva slick fingers probe between Nicky’s cheeks and find his hole, circling it once teasingly before two push in and Nicky arches, keening into Joe’s palm, his hands clenching into fists where they are braced against the door.</p>
<p>“Always so tight, my love,” Joe says into his ear, chuckling as Nicky tightens around his fingers as he pumps them efficiently in and out, spreading saliva inside Nicky’s hole, the rim of Nicky’s entrance clinging to his knuckles. He unerringly finds Nicky’s prostate and Nicky wails, knees going weak.</p>
<p>Joe easily keeps him pushed against the door, abusing Nicky’s prostate with the tips of his fingers. He scrapes his beard across the back of Nicky’s neck, rubbing the skin raw, and Nicky’s quickly turned into a whimpering mess, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He would beg, if Joe’s hand was not so efficiently gagging him.</p>
<p>Joe’s fingers withdraw and Nicky mourns the loss of them, trembling where Joe has him trapped, but he moans as he hears Joe undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his pants, spitting into his palm, the sound of him slicking up his own cock loud in Nicky’s ears.</p>
<p>And then finally, <em> finally, </em>something blunt and hot and hard presses against Nicky’s puckered hole, and Nicky instinctively relaxes, letting Joe push in, his cock carving it’s way into Nicky’s body. The slide is almost too dry, Joe’s thick, heavy cock dragging against his delicate insides, but Nicky relishes in the stretch, the familiar and loved sensation of his husband penetrating him deep. Joe’s hips come to rest against his ass and Nicky goes boneless, helpless and skewered on Joe’s prick.</p>
<p>“Mm, fuck,” Joe growls, pulling his hips back and then snapping them forward again. His powerful thrust sends Nicky’s body roughly into the door, and Nicky sobs, panting into Joe’s hand. Joe sets a brutal pace right off the bat, fucking him fast and hard, making Nicky see stars dance across his vision. </p>
<p>For a while the room is only filled with the sounds of skin slapping on skin, Joe’s low grunts and Nicky’s muffled cries, the dull thud of Nicky’s body being shoved into the door again and again. But then Joe growls and pulls back, annoyed that he can’t kick Nicky’s feet wider as his ankles are hobbled by his pants. He spins Nicky back around, helping Nicky’s shaking legs step out of his clothing, before grabbing both of Nicky’s legs and heaving him up.</p>
<p>Nicky scrambles for purchase on the doorframe as Joe throws his legs over his shoulder and presses him tight back against the door, almost bending him in half. Joe uses his weight and one hand pressing Nicky’s knee back to keep Nicky pinned in place and shoves forward with his hips, entering Nicky fast and hard again. Nicky’s eyes roll up and he lets out a loud moan as the new angle sends Joe’s cock even deeper inside of him.</p>
<p>“Hush,” Joe tells him, slapping his palm again over Nicky’s mouth. The new position is hard to keep, and they end up sliding down the door, Joe kneeling with Nicky’s ass in his lap, his legs still slung over Joe’s broad shoulders. Joe’s dark eyes glitter as he watches Nicky’s expression come apart as he keeps the hard pace, fucking his pretty husband like he wants, like he deserves. Thoroughly, and well. </p>
<p>“Come on, babe, yeah, that’s it, come on my cock, I know you want to,” Joe groans, letting more filth drop from his lips. He shoves his fingers into Nicky’s mouth and Nicky sucks messily at them, gaze starting to unfocus as his back arches. Knowing that Nicky is close to coming, Joe moves up on his knees a bit and fucks in harder, deeper, cock spearing Nicky open, wanting to watch Nicky come undone.</p>
<p>And come undone Nicky does, his bobbing, aching red cock thickening and then expelling a stream of hot white liquid over his own stomach. He clenches down hard around Joe’s dick and Joe grunts, baring his teeth as he tips over the edge as well, joining Nicky in ecstasy. </p>
<p>When they both come back down to earth, Joe lets his hand fall from Nicky’s mouth, saliva wet over Nicky’s chin. He peppers kisses over Nicky’s flushed and sweaty face, and Nicky laughs breathlessly. “Mmm, that was just what I needed,” he sighs, revelling in the ache in his ass, his thighs. He can feel Joe’s release leaking out from him as Joe’s cock softens and he relishes the familiar sensation. He loves his husband marking him from the inside out. </p>
<p>“Glad to be of service,” Joe says, smiling as he swoops down to kiss his husband tenderly. Nicky kisses him back, hands running over Joe’s biceps and strong shoulders, touch still just as admiring as before. He is so very lucky to have the husband he has.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>